


mine to have

by messagetoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mummy kink, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Louis, idk it's pretty weird but hey whatever, self indulgent fanfic, slight non con, wrote this on my phone at an ungodly hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was different, very different. But it worked for them perfectly. </p><p>~<br/>Or just because I felt like writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine to have

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know what this even is ahaha omg. But pretty much I realised there's no mummy kink fan fics and idk if it's even a proper thing but hey whatever I felt like writing it  
> And I wrote this on my phone so there's going to be mistakes- you've been warned :)

Eleanor was pleased to see that Louis had listened to her and stayed seated at the table while she had gone to prepare breakfast. She came back with bacon and eggs for the both of them and sat opposite of Louis. She had always loved the idea of having a pretty view while eating and Louis was sure as hell very pretty. What with his dazzling smile, deep blue eyes, his hair that Eleanor had grown out to just above his shoulders and of course his pretty skirt. That's all he wore, just his skirt and panties while Eleanor preferred to be completely naked, save for a robe she wore from time to time like she was wearing now.  
"Eat up love." Eleanor smiled as she took a bite of her food. She watched as Louis reluctantly picked up his fork and slowly began to play with his food, opting to move the contents from either side of the plate rather than eating it. Eleanor had noticed that he was hardly eating anymore, it became more of a strenuous task to feed him each passing day. "Louis, be good and eat." She said, tone more firm.  
"Ok." He took a couple of bites from his plate and then stopped. He went back to playing with his food and also began fidgeting.  
"Louis, stop it." Eleanor warned.  
"Sorry mummy. Can I be excused please?"  
"Not yet darling." Eleanor said, taking another bite.  
"Please mummy." Louis whined. His eyes glistening with a layer of tears and Eleanor thought it was too early for her to be dealing with one of Louis' tantrums.  
"I said no Louis. You haven't even eaten yet!"  
"But I'm full!" Louis cried out, a tear trickling down his cheek.  
"Stop being naughty for mummy and finish your food dear."  
"No!!" Louis shouted, though immediately regretting it as he met Eleanor's stern gaze.  
"Excuse me? Did you just yell at me and say no?"  
"Mummy please, please I'm sorry."  
"I don't want to hear it. You know never to say no to me ever. Come here now and bend over." Eleanor demanded.  
"Mummmmy." Louis sobbed as he accepted his fate and moved towards Eleanor and bent over the table.  
"Stay there and don't you move." Eleanor ordered as she went to retrieve her box. She reemerged with the box and when Louis saw it he began to cry more.  
"Louis what have I told you about putting your elbows on the table!" Eleanor shouted and Louis retreated, now bending over the table and placing his weight on his shoulders and head causing his bum to stick up into the air higher than before. His skirt had flipped up and his pink panties were on full display.  
"You've been acting like a right brat these past couple of days. I don't know what's gotten into you but this is not how I expect my baby to act." Eleanor explained as she unlocked the box and pulled out the pink paddle. "10 spanks for saying no to mummy. Does that sound fair little boy?" Though to be fair Louis want exactly "little", he was a full grown adult but he was Eleanor's baby no matter what.  
"Yes" Louis sobbed out "I'm sorry mummy."  
Though Eleanor didn't register the apology, placing the first snack onto Louis arse causing Louis to flinch and squeal in pain. Eleanor was sure he was also crying more than before. After the first three spanks she stopped and pulled down Louis' panties to properly expose his bum. She mused at Louis' bum for a little while taking in the sight of her boy bent over for her like this, offering up his arse. She loved it.  
"Your bruises from your last spanking still haven't faded." Eleanor stated, though this didn't deter her as she placed the fourth spank to Louis' flesh. "That means you've been a bad boy for mummy to often." She informed placing more spanks onto Louis' cheeks. She could hear his sobs getting louder, the pain and humiliation all getting to much for him and Eleanor could feel herself getting wet, the sight and sound of Louis getting too much for her.  
"That's ten." Eleanor said as she rubbed her hands over Louis' wrecked cheeks. Louis didn't move from his bent over position, knowing too well from experience that his punishment wasn't over. Eleanor went back to her box and placed the paddle away, pulling out the butt plug in its replacement.  
"Mummy" Louis chocked out, instinctively clenching his hole, "please I'm sorry."  
"You have to learn your lesson love, you were bad and this is what happens to bad little boys." She spoke as she placed the edge of metal butt plug against Louis' entrance. She teased the rim of his hole, moving the plug in a circular motion around it and was about to start pushing the plug in when she remembered that they were out of lube. She pondered the situation for a while, she could push the plug in raw, really teach Louis a lesson, but she wasn't feeling that strict today. Or she could just not plug him up, but that couldn't happen he'd been a bad boy. "Louis suck." Eleanor smiled to herself and coming up with the solution as she shoved the device into Louis' mouth and began fucking it into his mouth roughly causing dribbles of spit to cover Louis' chin.  
"You won't put food in your mouth but you'll gladly accept anything that looks like cock?" Eleanor taunted, "didn't know I raised such a slut. That's what you are right? Little cook slut." She teased as she continued thrusting the plug in and out of Louis's slack mouth. When it was sufficiently coated with Louis' saliva she returned her attention back to Louis' hole and pressed the first section of the plug in causing Louis to shout in pain.  
"That's it, take your punishment baby." Eleanor cooed, "love you bent over like this for me, love seeing you so wrecked." She kept pushing the plug in watching as Louis's hole stretched.  
"It hurts mummy."  
"A punishment is supposed to love, so next time you'll know not to be bad." She had gotten to the widest part of the plug and Louis hadn't been able to fit the whole thing in his mouth so that area wasn't coated with anything. So Eleanor bent forward and spit onto the remainder of the plug and began pushing until it was fully in.  
"Hurts" Louis sobbed, "and it's so cold mum." Eleanor bit on her lip to suppress her smile, she's chosen the metal plug, it was her favourite to use.  
"Just wait and it'll warm up love. Now stay like this while mummy finishes her breakfast and don't let me hear any whinging please." She said as she sat down next to where Louis was bent over and took a bite. "Oh damn, my food's gotten cold. I guess you have to wait longer while I go make myself another plate." This caused Louis to whine. Really Eleanor could heat up the food if she wanted to, but she enjoyed watching Louis squirm so she wanted to take as long as possible. She cooked herself a new batch of bacon and eggs and returned to the table to eat. Each bite was very small and Louis' pain was growing more and more with each passing moment. She knew his bum was burning from his spanks and that his hole was being stretched. But in his bent over position, his shoulders were also hurting from supporting all his weight on them and his leg muscles were surely burning.  
It took Eleanor 30 minutes to finish her plate and another 10 to clear up the table and the kitchen. Louis had been good and hardly complained but he had cried a couple of times at random through the 40 minutes.  
Eleanor went to sit on the large couch in the living room, where she had a view of the dinning table. She took of her robe before she sat down, leaving her in the nude. From her seat she gazed at the sight of Louis, growing more and more turned on. He looked so good like that Eleanor thought. "Come here love." She said and watched on as Louis eased himself into an upright position, his back and leg muscles aching from being bent over so long. He waddled over to her, clearly in discomfort and Eleanor this time around couldn't suppress her smile.  
"Have a seat babe." She offered as she patted the area next to her. Louis looked exhausted. He'd obviously drained himself with all his crying. She watched as he slowly lowered himself onto the couch and tried to sit in a comfortable position, which was always impossible while wearing his plug. He whimpered as he sat there next to Eleanor.  
"Look at me baby." Louis turned to look at her, frown on his face. "Are you sorry for what you did?"  
"Yes mummy, very sorry." He nodded vigorously.  
"Ok I'm glad. You're going to stay plugged up until you learn your lesson though. Mummy doesn't like it when you say no to her."  
"I'm sorry." Louis added again for good measure.  
"I know sweetheart. I know." She comforted him as she caressed his cheek lovingly, Louis immediately responding to the touch and rubbing into her palm. His eyes closed and a yawn escaped his mouth. "You must be so tired baby."  
"Yea, tired mummy."  
"Why don't you have a lie down on my lap love." She suggested as she patted down Louis's hair.  
Louis perked up at the idea and readjusted himself so his head was resting on Eleanor's exposed lap.  
"Are you hungry babe?" She asked him as she played with his hair.  
"A little." He confessed.  
"You need to start eating proper food Louis."  
He bit on his lip embarrassedly, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. "I don't like anything else mummy." He said sweetly.  
And really she couldn't possibly deny him anything as she led her breast to his awaiting mouth and watched as he suckled on her nipple hungrily.  
She'd trained her body to produce milk when she realised that it was the only thing that Louis would have.  
So she sat back, smile on her face feeling pleased with herself as Louis kept sucking. When he finished with her right breast, Eleanor guided her left nipple to his mouth and rubbed it against his lips watching as his tongue licked at her hardened nipple. She soon stopped and allowed Louis to suck on her until she was so sore that it felt so good and Eleanor was happy.  
So very, very happy.


End file.
